battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Get in the Van
Get in the Van is the first part of the fifth episode of BFDIA. Before Cake at Stake.... The episode starts off with a small cutscene with the original 20 contestants circling around a cake holding hands, soon joined by the new contestants in BFDIA, random objects related to the show, and recommended characters also holding hands, in honor of BFDI(A)'s 3rd Birthday. The actual episode starts with Bubble swinging on a swingset. Pin comes and also starts to swing, which bothers Bubble. She decides to move further away from Pin, who still tries to get closer to her. Bubble then asks Pin what she wanted. Pin suggested that they settle their differences and become friends, but Bubble doesn't know because she's in an alliance with Match and Pencil and need their approval. Pin says that Bubble's alliance is dead and useless, but she realizes they both hate Leafy. Unexpectedly, Leafy walks up to them, and says that she finally finished her walk all the way back from Yoyleland, which results in Pin and Bubble freaking out and making weird faces. After the intro, Pin and Bubble throw freezing syringes at Leafy, who explains that the syringes are useless since she is still made of metal. After Bubble and Leafy almost become friends, Pin sneaks away slowly. Bubble willingly gives Leafy an onion after she asks for something to eat other than yoyleberries. Bubble suggests Gelatin's Steakhouse, but she mentions that he and all of the other members of Team No-Name died. Leafy decides to bring back the dead contestants so she could talk to Firey, who also was killed. Pin, who was hiding behind a bush, then tried to kill Leafy by throwing a knife at her, but failed when Leafy, Bubble, and the revived contestants jumped over the knife. As a result, Puffball's speaker box gets hit by the knife in the back, stops mid-sentence, and soon starts vomiting up rainbows on Coiny and Needle. Then a notice appears, showing that members of the puffball species release a rainbow substance when in distress. After the notice, Coiny reacts negatively to the rainbow substance. Flower is then shown on the right vomiting Evil Leafy up. Pin and Bubble enjoy swinging until Bubble leaves, leaving Pin confused. Soon after, Ice Cube and Book walk by. Pin accuses Book of forcing Ice Cube to go to Match's dance party, but she calms down after Ice Cube reveals that she wants to go to Match's party. Once Book and Ice Cube get to the party atop the Eiffel Tower, Pencil reveals that they cannot come as they are only substitutes. Match agrees, and soon they are kicked out. Leafy tries to talk to Firey, but Firey doesn't remember Leafy. Moments later, Leafy is knocked out by Gelatin's hammer and strangely disappears. Firey realizes that it's time for Cake at Stake and demands to know why it hasn't started. Gelatin explains that Pin stabbed Puffball's speaker with a knife, leaving out the detail that it was an accident. Puffball, who over-heard this, is extremely angry with Pin. She did not allow Pin to explain what happened as she vomited rainbows on Pin. Firey reveals that he still has his old speaker box, which he takes out of his flames, and the Firey Replacement Box announces that it is time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake, the cake was Donut's corpse chopped up in pieces with his cherry filling oozing out of him. Nickel said it was gross but the speaker said Donut was already revived and put in the TLC. Nickel says that he hates the cake and the speaker said to be thankful, but is interrupted by Golf Ball. Fries then said that he wanted to get to the important stuff. Once the likes were shown with Puffball getting the most, Puffball won the prize again, but Golf Ball stated that she was supposed to get the most likes because she built Dream Island. Tennis Ball revealed he wanted Rocky to win to get his barf back as a prize because he thought that it was "cute", much to the shock of Match, who slaps Tennis Ball. Rocky at this point had purple drool dripping out of his mouth. Puffball then asked Book to spin the wheel (for the second time), and the prize is removal of limbs of chosen contestant. Puffball asked if she could gain limbs instead, but the Firey Replacement Box says "no", because that would be breaking the rules. Puffball didn't want to make a decision, but the replacement box ordered her to do it. Puffball reluctantly chose Pin, because she stabbed her personal speaker box. Pin begin to lose limbs and book laughs at her. Puffball says "It just like having limbs". Firey's Speaker Box tells Puffball a secret that since everytime Team No-Name is up for elimination, Puffball won the prize. W.O.A.H Bunchb won last time, so they all get donut chunks, and the one hit Pin. Pin says "I cant catch anything without my presious arms" and Yellow Face tells Pin that she'll get use to it. Gelatin got 105 dislikes, and Gelatin says "That seems like alot". Total votes: 7104 Total likes: '''4243 '''Total dislikes: '''2861 '''Top 3 most likes: #'Puffball:' 424 #'Rocky:' 416 #'Tennis Ball:' 363 Prizes Puffball could possibly win: *3 more prizes. *Whites of eyes *Choice of contestant to be killed *$10,715,934 *A new VA for Ice Cube *55 strands of hair *An Extremely long attention span *Immunity to the Final 15 *'Removal of limbs of chosen contestant' (chosen, Pin is the recipient) Before the challenge W.O.A.H. Bunch decided to get two new team members again, first forcing Nickel to join, despite the fact that "bad things" happen when he and Coiny are close to each other, which causes the screen to start to get blurred. Yellow Face then asks Spongy to join, and he happily agrees to switch teams. Worried about more team members switching over to W.O.A.H. Bunch, Golf Ball decides to have everyone on Team No-Name promise to never switch to another team. All team members, except for Pencil, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube all make their promise to not switch teams, and Pencil and her friends decide to not promise and go over to Bubble and Match, underneath some monkey bars. The six females decide to make a new team, but have to decide on a name. Ice Cube suggests Revenge, while Ruby suggests Poopy Mayonaise. Book mentions that they made the team for their freedom, so the team name should be Freedom, but Pencil says that "freedom" sounds like "free dumb". Match then says that the team is not dumb, but smart, which prompts Pencil to choose the name FreeSmart. Challenge Ruby spins the wheel, which has the possible choices for challenges *Eat a giant cube of chocolate *Sustained high-speed clapping *Death by a thousand paper cuts *Crawling race; Mind reading *Juggling, tightrope-walking, and arson *Decide a new challenge *Lose the challenge *Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain (chosen) This causes Needle to ask where Yoyle Mountain is, which Coiny responds with Yoyleland. The FreeSmart team enters their van, Team No-Name rides on Puffball, and W.O.A.H. Bunch starts walking. Soon after, Team No-Name is in first, FreeSmart is in second and W.O.A.H. Bunch is in last. Pin says she is tired from hopping and Coiny gives her the idea to roll instead of walking. In the van, Pencil looks up and sees Puffball and Team No-Name causing her to become worried that they are behind. Nickel says that W.O.A.H. Bunch is in last place. Book slaps Match because they drove past a library, but says that Match can slap her if they pass a matchstick factory. Ruby is in distress as all the peanuts are gone, as Pencil says that Ruby ate them all,even though Ruby tries to deny it. Gelatin says there is not a lot of room on Puffball and pushes Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky off into the forest, just like he pushed Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off of Puffball in Get Digging. The three see Evil Leafy in the forest and start running, just like Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy did in Get Digging. Back in the van, Bubble sees a snowy territory and jokes that Ice Cube belongs there. Then Ruby throws a snowball at Book who throws one back, which causes a snowball fight. Pencil says that it is bad if snow mixes with gasoline.The snow mixes and turns gray and soon snow mixed gasoline comes out of the exhaust. Fries says to Gelatin that to win the challenge they must have all their members present, and tells Puffball to turn around so they can find Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. Pencil sees a canyon and FreeSmart starts jumping to get over the canyon which they succeed in doing. Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky are still running, and stop at the canyon and think of a plan. The FreeSmart van crashes into Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, and Evil Leafy eats the 3 and makes the FreeSmart team got lost. She stands there and stares, ending part 1. The remaining three minutes are to remember the people that died in the episode. According to jacknjellify, BFDIA 5b (part 2) will not be a cartoon, but rather a game, and will be released on February 11, 2013, featuring the members of FreeSmart as playable characters. Trivia/Goofs *Ice Cube had a new line - the first since Cycle of Life - when she said she wanted to go Match's dance party. Needle also had a new line - since Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - when she asked where is Yoyle Mountain. It's unknown if any more new lines will be introduced in later episodes. *This episode made a lot of similarities to Get Digging. *Eliminating BFDI was heard in this episode as the music playing at Match's dance party, but it was slowed down when Book and Ice cube goes to Dance Party. This is the first time a BFDI YTPMV has been used in one of the episodes. * This is the second time three teams have been present in the show. * So far, this episode is the longest BFDI(A) episode ever. ** This was to commemorate the dissapperances of FreeSmart and Rocky, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball episode where for over 2 minutes quiet music is played and no additional action occurs. * This is the second time Gelatin pushed people off Puffball, First time being Get Digging. * This is the second episode with 2 parts, the first is Take the Plunge * This is the first time blood is referenced on the show. ** Blood was shown as an ingredient used by Pencil in Get Digging, but it wasn't actually mentioned. ** Also, blood was shown in the doodle loop made by Pencil in Are You Smarter Than A Snowball, but it wasn't mentioned. *So far the secret message is "Don't try that thing again..." *Snowball might make a cameo, as a snowball has been made in the snow area. *This episode has the second longest Cake at Stake, the longest being the one in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *This is the third episode where Pin sweats ooze. *This is the second episode where Ruby says "Poopy Mayonnaise". **The first time she says so is in Zeeky Boogy Doog. **'Goof:' Bubble says that Gelatin was dead at the start if this episode. However, he was alive at the end of Zeeky Boogy Doog. *'Goof: 'Gelatin is shown on Team No-Name when the challenge starts, while at the same time being used to hide Bubble as a tree. *Gelatin makes two weird faces, one is when he gets the cake and says, "Do I not look happy to you?" and another is when Fries asks a question while they're on Puffball during the challenge. *Leafy said she "walked" all the way to Goiky from Yoyleland, but in "Get Digging", an ocean is revealed to separate the two areas. So it is unknown how she got to Goiky by walking. *This is the second time Puffball won the prize at the elimination. *Pencil might have a driver's permit, as we saw her driving a van in this episode. *This is first episode where a character drives a vehicle. *The chairs of the Cake at Stake area has been remodeled. *This is the first time a contestant's corpse was used as cake. The contestant happened to be Donut. However, he recovered and is now in the Tiny Loser Chamber. *Pencil says shut up Get in the van in Episode 5 *this episode was supposed to be released on January 1st 2013, but it was released a day late. Gallery OWCHIES.png|Puffball Speaker Box gets stabbed accidentaly by Pin... CAKEATSTAAAAAAAA.png|...then barfs rainbows on Coiny. penciltree.png|Match disguising herself as a tree... bubbletree.png|and Bubble use Gelatin to pretend they are trees so they are not kicked off. pencilordering.png|"SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN!!!" geltainneedsroom.png|"THERE ISN'T ENOUGH ROOM UP HERE..." freesmartinterior.png|FreeSmart as they drive to Yoyle Mountain. ss (2013-01-03 at 06.54.00).jpg|Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky, and the FreeSmart team gets gobbled up by Evil Leafy. Do I not look happy to you.png|"DO I NOT LOOK HAPPY TO YOU!?!?" Uhhhhhh.png|"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Leafy's Back.png|LEAFY IS BACK, KILL HER WITH FIRE! (turns out that she's still nice.) PencilShot.png|Pencil spotted with a face when the cast jumps over Pin's knife. PinWithoutLimbs.png|Pin without her limbs. Image19.jpg|Tennis ball got slapped by Match after saying "He didnt get his barf back" 5a 1.PNG|Bubble on the swings. 5a 2.PNG|The Clubhouse Of Awesomeness 5a 3.PNG|YOU MUST! sparta.PNG|Match kicks Book and Ice Cube out of her party. Freesmartt.png|The FreeSmart Van! Pin is about lose his limbs.PNG|Pin is about to lose her limbs. 5a 4.PNG|then she loses her limbs. Pencil and Match.PNG|Match is disgusted by Spongy's Tears. I think.... Gelatin.PNG|Leaves you can eat (Thanks to Match and Bubble). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:No Elimination Voting Category:No Voting Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants